


morning

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: ava wakes up aboard the waverider





	morning

Ava’s nose tickles. She tries wrinkling it. Still tickles. She moves her head from side to side to slide the offending something off her face. She freezes, just for a second. Then realizes sleepily that it is blond hair. Ava smiles wildly and burrows her face into the neck underneath the hair. Sara’s neck. Ava can now tolerate the strands against her face and breathes deeply.  
Excitement slivers into her belly, she flexes her hand against the woman in front of her, pulling her more tightly against her. Sara responds by pushing softly back into her, not yet awake but craving closer.  
Ava’s memory slips back to the early morning, to the heat and the delirious wanting. How she couldn’t believe that she was kissing Sara Lance. How Sara held out her hand and led her back to her rooms on the Waverider. Asked Gideon to secure the doors and turned to look at Ava.  
The soft smile that played across her lips will be something that Ava remembers until the day she dies. The smile just for Ava. The walls down, the guard off.  
Ava could see just how much Sara trusts her in that soft smile. Ava crossed the distance between them taking Sara’s face into her hands. She brought her lips to Sara’s and kissed her deeply. Sara’s hands found Ava’s hips and pulled her closer.  
Ava stirred thinking about how they stepped over the precipice together.  
Sara stirred again against her, Ava brought her lips to the shell of Sara’s ear and kissed softly. Sara turned her head and arched her back, pressing into Ava.  
Ava groans and tightens her arm around Sara, her hand ghosting over a strong hip, fingers sliding over the taught muscle, running across a scar and the valley etched from muscles, training and strength.  
Ava knows she will never, ever get tired of this strong, incredible body. This powerhouse of a woman.  
Sara softly says, “hey” voice scratchy with sleep and morning light.  
Ava smiles wildly into Sara’s neck, …”hey”.


End file.
